Episode 38 (2011)
Reply × From × Dad (オヤジ×ノ×ヘンジ, Oyaji × No × Henji) is the 38th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 8th, 2012. Overview Gon and Killua listen to Ging's message from the cassette and learn about a game called Greed Island. After gathering information about the game, the two leave Whale Island and head to Yorknew City. Summary While playing the cassette tape, Gon hears his father's voice for the first time. Ging congratulates Gon on becoming a Hunter and asks him if he wants to see him, giving him two choices. If he wants to see him, just continue listening and if not, just press the stop button. Gon continues to listen when Ging follows by saying if he is only slightly interested in seeing him, stop listening. Ging gives Gon a minute to decide. Gon listens until Ging's voice says Gon must want to see him, but he doesn't want to see Gon, saying he is a bad person for choosing his own desire instead of being a parent. Ging figures it's been at least ten years since he recorded the tape and even so is still the same person: selfish. As Gon and Killua listen to the tape, Ging is seen riding on the top of two unknown creatures. He continues to speak, telling Gon that he is doing reckless things and if Gon wants to find him, he will make it as difficult as possible. After hearing those words, Gon is pumped up and more eager than ever. Killua is about to turn off the cassette, but Gon stops him, stating that there is still more. Ging then asks Gon if he wants to hear his mother's voice, but Gon stops the cassette quickly and tells Killua that his mom is Mito. After the two are done listening to the tape, an aura appears around the tape player. Nen was used on the cassette tape, making it rewind and then record, even though Gon pulls out the switch of the cassette and Killua tries to break it and, the cassette continues to move and erases Ging's voice. Killua explains Ging used Nen to erase his voice to make it harder for Gon to find him. The two move on to the box again and look at the memory card. Killua decides to buy a game console at the online website ToyLand so they can use the memory card. After Killua buys the console, they insert the memory card and learn that a game called Greed Island is saved on it. They discover the game is incredibly expensive, adding up to more than 5 billion . It is very rare as well and they get no help online trying to track it down. Killua calls his brother Milluki to learn more about the game and Milluki has two leads. Killua promises to trade a copied version of the memory card to Milluki for the information. He tells Gon a rumor that a dozen copies of the game will be distributed at the Southernpiece Auction. Gon and Killua bid farewell to Mito and her grandmother, and the two head toward their next destination, Yorknew City. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Kurama, a major character from Yoshihiro Togashi's ''YuYu Hakusho'' made a cameo appearance in this episode. During the scene where Killua contacts his brother, Milluki's place is seen, a bunch of toy collections are shown and one of them is Kurama who is wearing his school uniform. * Another scene from Milluki's room shows Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama together on the shelf where Milluki places all his toy collections. The three also make a cameo appearance in the manga (Chapter 69). Navigation es:Episodio_38_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc